It Can't Be!
by SwordsMaster
Summary: Annabeth's heading over to Percy's apartment one day as a surprise visit. She sees Percy from the outside of the apartment, having dinner with another girl. Now that Annabeth knows Percy's cheating on her, what's she going to do? Told from Annabeth's POV. Oneshot. Set one day before summer starts.


**Hey guys, first-time writer here! Well, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this wonderful series.**

* * *

It took a while. Percy's summer started early, courtesy of Paul Blofis. So, I decided to go and see him. Surprise visit, I guess you could call it. It was a nice evening. The sun was about to set in ten minutes. I was taking a cab to Percy's. The cab smelled like hot dogs and...drachmas? What? I pulled them out of the seat pocket.

"I hope you're not thinking of stealing them drachmas, missy.", the cab driver said.

"Umm, of course not. But why do you have drachmas in your car, sir?", I asked, my curious side getting the better of me.

"Ah, so you're another one of 'em Half-Bloods? Well, that nice little lady, Katie Gardner paid me with them.", the driver asked me. Another?

"Yes, sir. Annabeth, daughter of the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, Athena." I replied.

"Ah. The name's Smith. Son of the goddess of sorcery, Hecate. Never learned to fight or harness my powers. So I decided to live it out here in the mortal world.", Smith told me. I guess I felt bad for him.

He told me he'd never been to Camp Half-Blood, but he'd heard all about it. He asked me all about it, and I told him. Soon, we arrived at Percy's apartment, two minutes 'till sunset. I hopped out of the cab, and paid Smith, tipping him 40%. He smiled brightly when I gave him the money. I climbed up the steps and up the elevator.

When I got to Percy's apartment, I looked through the door's window. You can see his eating table from there. I saw him laughing and talking to another female. Probably his mom. Then she turned around and I got a glimpse of her face. Young, sixteen like Percy and I. She had brown eyes, black hair and a slightly upturned nose. Her eyes were as the same size as Percy's.

Next thing I knew, I was storming/crying/dashing out of the building, to Central Park. I sat down on the bench and sobbed, while the sunset happened around me. How could Percy cheat on me?! HOW?! I found my eyes were getting puffy and there were tears all over my clothes. A small child came up to me. He had blue eyes, with blonde hair.

"What's wrong, miss?", he said caringly. I didn't care that this would sound meaningless to him, but I told him.

"My boyfriend cheated on me.", I said. He tried to make a face that showed he understood.

"Oh. Wait here.", he said. He came back a few seconds later and gave me a flower and beamed at me.

"Thank you.", I whispered softly. The boy ran away to play with his friend.

I stared at the flower. I remembered my moments with Percy. The Sea of Monsters...The Sirens...Mount St. Helens...The Titan War. My eyes flared as I remembered the moments. When I looked at my hand, the flower was crushed in my hand. Just like what Percy did to my heart.

* * *

I decided to handle this properly. I would call him and invite him over to my house. Tomorrow.

* * *

Okay, it didn't go THAT well. Here's what happened:

"Hey, Percy!"

"Annabeth!", Percy replied as he hugged me. I pushed him away as soon as he started.

"Something wrong?", he said.

"You should know.", I replied.

"What?", he said, obviously clueless. Boys.

"Yesterday...around sunset...HOW COULD YOU, PERCY?!"

He looked confused for a while. Then he smiled and laughed. "Oh, Annabeth, that was-"

"Shut it! I know what it was!"

"No, if you did you wouldn't be acting like this.", he said sassily.

"OOHH! GET OUT! OUT, NOW!", I yelled, not being able to stand him anymore.

"Okay...", he said exiting the home.

* * *

The next day, I was walking through the streets when I looked into a store and saw Percy in the store. With that girl. AGAIN. I decided to settle this once and for all. I walked right into the store. Percy smiled and said "Annabeth!" as if he actually cared about me. Then he saw me glaring at the girl.

"Let me introduce you to Selena. Selena, this is Annabeth.", Percy explained.

"Hello Annabeth, Percy's told me about you a lot.", Selena said to me. Percy told Selena about...me? Why?

"Annabeth, Selena's my cousin..."


End file.
